vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Fortnite Battle Royale)
Summary The Character (Also simply known as The Player) is the unnamed protagonist of the third-person shooter Fortnite (Battle Royale). The objective of the game is to be the last one standing (or be the last team standing) in a map of 100 other people, finding loot such as guns while avoiding the dangerous storm. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically and with light weapons, 9-A with heavy weapons, High 8-C '''with explosives. '''8-B Environmental Destruction with the Boombox Name: Varies Origin: Fortnite Gender: Varies Age: Varies, physically from '20s-'30s Classification: Human (Can vary with Skins) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (100% accuracy with most firearms while still, can operate all), Stealth Mastery (Via bush), limited Matter Manipulation (Can build walls, wood, stone and metal structures within seconds from very different sources. Can create buildings with Port-a-Forts. Can modify existing, personally built structures within seconds), Infrared Vision (Via Thermal Scope), Statistics Amplification (Via items), Flight (Via gliders, balloons, jetpacks and some vehicles), Electricity Manipulation (Via Zapatron and Shock Traps), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosives), Healing (Via items and killing enemies), Mind Manipulation and Broadway Force (Via Boogie Bomb), Dimensional Storage, Limited Gravity Manipulation (Via Hop Rocks and Bouncer Traps), can create omnidirectional shockwaves which push enemies and self back (Via Impulse Grenades and Shockwave Grenades), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive vehicles and airplanes), Poison Manipulation and Durability Negation (Via Stink Bomb), Teleportation (Via Rift-To-Go), Transformation, Invisibility and Intangibility (Via Shadow Stones), Ice Manipulation (Via Chiler Grenades and Traps), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Darkness Manipulation (Via Shadow Bombs), Energy Projection (With various energy weapons), Homing Attack (Via Homing Missiles and Captain America's Shield), Sound Manipulation (Via Boombox and Boogie Bombs) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically and with light weapons, Small Building level+ with heavy weapons (Is also able to replicate Thanos' feat with the Stormbreaker), Large Building level with explosives. City-Block level environmental destruction with The Boombox. Can ignore conventional durability with stink bombs. Speed: Normal Human travel speed, Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can run full speed with a minigun) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can destroy metal and brick walls with a pickaxe) Durability: Small Building level, higher with shields (Can resist attacks from other players, including explosive attacks) Stamina: Unknown. Usually, they travel long distances during battles but get tired after jumping more than four times Range: Extended melee range with a pickaxe, tens of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: A list of weapons found here *'Optional Equipment:' A list of weapons found here Intelligence: Gifted (Weapons mastery, able to read blueprints and knows structural weaknesses in buildings) Weaknesses: Can only carry a limited amount of weapons at once. Notes: * Running Speed Calc. Gallery fortnite1.jpg fortnite6.jpg fortnite2.jpg fortnite4.jpg fortnite5.jpg Fortnite3.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fortnite Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Builders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Snipers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Shockwave Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users